


The Paths That Cross

by jazminealthia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminealthia/pseuds/jazminealthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding his abilities behind his role as a servant had become comfortable. But when an injured stranger stumbles into court seeking him, Merlin must learn to accept being revered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Arrival in Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Enough thanks cannot be given to sksdwrld for encouragement, assistance, and graphic design.

Merlin leaned against the wall and sighed. All the promises of having a seat at the table were just words. Arthur had to maintain appearances and his servant sitting amongst knights just wouldn't do. He tried not to resent it.

_Emrys_

The faint whisper in his mind startled him and he jerked up, dropping the tray he'd been meaning to take back to the kitchens. Arthur looked at him with vague annoyance. "Sorry if we're disturbing your nap, Merlin, but if you could..." Before he could finish there were footsteps and the door was pushed open in a hurry. Gwaine had his arm around the waist of a limping man, whose shirt was stained with blood. A lot of blood. Everyone stood.

"Your majesty, this is..."

"Lord Thomas Danann, brother to Queen Brigit of Wildwood." The man stood up, making an obvious effort to appear less injured than he was. He had a delicate face with bright eyes and plump lips, but his shoulders were broad and his torso was visibly toned; the shirt he was wearing clung to his body at the wound on his side.

The room filled with shocked silence. "We haven't seen hair or hide of anyone from Wildwood in... decades. I know not in my lifetime." Arthur finally spoke.

"Well your majesty, seeing as how your father criminalized the Old Religion and we practice freely in our kingdom, we felt it best to avoid Uther Pendragon. Now, however..." Thomas briefly closed his eyes, a pained expression wafting over his face. When he looked up he stared right at Merlin for what seemed like ages.

This was the man who had called his name, it had to be. Merlin's stomach was in knots. There had never been a time when he was called Emrys when things didn't grow terribly... difficult. Complicated. He would be lying to Arthur and staving off some magical danger he'd been previously blissfully unaware of.

"Now I come seeking an alliance against a common enemy. There has been talk of Morgana spreading around the kingdom. Our people are scared."

"Why would Morgana be a threat to Wildwood? It is everything she wants..." Arthur's brow furrowed.

"She wants Camelot and she doesn't want anyone to stand in her way. Wildwood is a cache of powerful high priests and priestesses. We are a threat."

Arthur folded his arms. "Is that how you came to be here bleeding on my floor?"

"I found him under attack by bandits from Cenred's lands." Gwaine spoke up.

Merlin was anxious. He felt the urge to take this man back to Gaius', mend his wounds, and find out Thomas' real purpose here. There was some darker truth hiding in his words that was betrayed by his darting glances in Merlin's direction.

"I came with tribute..." Thomas tried shrugging a bag off his shoulder. He winced and Gwaine moved to help him. "Crystals from the caves beyond the plain of Tuired. They are valuable. And rare."

"And magic." Arthur pursed his lips. "Even if you are coming in good faith to seek sanctuary and allegiance, you bring magic with you, and it is still outlawed here."

"The crystals are merely stones, your majesty." There was disdain dripping from his voice. "They are only imbued with magic if they are given to one who practices. As you do not, we did no such thing." His breathing became shallow and strained. "Morgana is a dangerous adversary, your majesty. All in Albion would do well to join forces against her..." Thomas' eyes flitted over to Merlin. _Emrys..._ The whisper faded as suddenly his head rolled back and his body went limp. Gwaine caught him before he tumbled onto the floor. 

Merlin rushed over. The blood on his shirt was much fresher than he'd first thought. When he reached a hand to examine the wound it was still bright red. "Get him to Gaius'. I will tend him there."

"Can't you get Gaius..."

"He's injured, Arthur, and Gaius is tending the sweating sickness in the town. He came seeking our aid, you cannot let him die." Merlin barked at him. For all his good qualities Arthur was still poisoned against magic because of Uther. The promise of an accepting future did nothing to quell the daily frustration. Merlin nodded to Percival, who had already risen. "You help Gwaine carry him." He ignored the stunned expression on Arthur's face. There was a flurry of motion.

"See he is mended. We will put him in one of the rooms in the west tower." Arthur spoke and nodded at his knights. "We must consider his words carefully so that when he awakens we can continue this conversation." He kept talking, but Merlin was already out the door. 

~*~*~*~

Once Percival and Gwaine deposited Thomas on the table in Gaius' workspace Merlin started scurrying about, gathering herbs to stop the bleeding. "Get water, set it by him, and get out of my way." He set everything about with shaky hands. Merlin leaned over, listening to the shallow breathing. The two knights stood around anxiously. Merlin ignored them, carefully cutting the linen shirt off of him and carefully pulling it away. Thomas' torso was covered in tattoos, tattoos Merlin hadn't seen even on the most decorated Druids.

Gwaine came over and stared. "Bloody hell..."

"Bloody is right. Get me that rag and go, alright?" Merlin grabbed the cloth from his hand, dipped it in the bucket of water, and started cleaning the wound. It was right under Thomas' ribcage, a hands width long. The blood still flowed freely and Merlin sighed nervously. He rubbed some herbs over it, taking small comfort in the movement of Thomas' chest. After chewing on his lip he started barking more orders. "Percival, prop him up, Gwaine, you put pressure on the wound while I bind it..." His voice was demanding, and it struck him as odd at how easily he was able to do it, how afraid he was of this man not surviving. He wound the cloth tightly around him, weaving arms and fabric. His face was so close to Thomas' that the soft breath against him sent goosebumps across his skin. "Alright... lay him back down." Merlin picked up a tincture and poured a few drops carefully into Thomas' barely parted lips. "All we can do is wait..." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, eyes flitting across the man's bare torso, examining each tattoo, trying to get any sort of clue about Thomas Danaan and what really led him to Camelot. "Go on. Arthur is probably growing impatient for your return." The knights lingered just a few moments. Merlin drummed his fingers against his arms. "Go on!" They blanched and stumbled backwards, fumbling out the door.

Merlin let out a breath and leaned over Thomas, hand brushing over the shapes tattooed on his skin. Part of him wished Gaius was there, another part... _Emrys!_ Thomas' eyes fluttered open and his hand jerked, grabbing hold of Merlin's. "Thank you..." His words were raspy. 

"Save.... save your strength..." Merlin blinked and tried looking away, but found himself entranced. 

"I will be fine. It missed the vital organs. Just painful and bloody is all." Thomas tried to smile. "I actually consider it good fortune."

"Well I suppose if you were going to be stabbed it was an ideal location..."

"Not that." Thomas tried propping himself up, to no avail. He nodded at the bucket of water and Merlin brought a cup over, carefully pouring into his lips. After a few swallows he rested his head back down. "It was good fortune to have been injured, as it brought me directly to you."

"Why are you... what are you really doing here, My Lord?"

The man made a face. "Don't call me that." 

"Lord Thomas..."

"No!" Thomas winced painfully. "You of all people must not call me such things."

Merlin sighed. "I must call you something."

"Emrys..."

"Merlin! If we are doling out naming requests you must stop calling me that." Merlin snipped.

Thomas furrowed his brow. "Fine. Merlin, then. You are why I came here. _You_ are Wildwood's hope. It is not simply talk of Morgana. She has already done her damage. Two weeks ago she laid a curse on my sister, stripping her of her magic. It is a powerful curse, Merlin, one that can only be broken by someone more powerful than the one who placed it."

"You know..." Merlin sighed. "I am so tired of being people's best hope. I don't know what I'm bloody well doing half the time. I'm one man..."

"One extraordinary man, My Lord." Thomas' eyes were filled with a fervor that made Merlin's chest flutter. 

"You can..." Merlin swallowed and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He squinted his eyes shut for a moment. "You can call me _My Lord_ but I cannot call you that? You'll forgive my unease, Lord Thomas, as I know next to nothing about you or your kingdom that I am the only hope for."

"Wildwood is one of the last remaining havens for the Old Religion. It is not only practiced, but revered. Our queen acts as our High Priestess, trained from birth. Every child is raised knowing the rites and rituals. Every child dreams of earning their first mark, being worthy enough to participate..." His gaze went down his chest. 

"I've seen marks on Druids, but never so... extensive. Most I've never seen before..." He stared up and down Thomas' exposed torso. A raven was over his heart, two masks on the other side of his chest. The rest were words in a language he didn't understand, shapes woven with symbols, numbers... His hand started drifting over top of each one as he looked. 

Thomas' breathing stilled for a moment. "Each represents a different rite or ritual, a sign of your devotion to the Goddess." His eyes caught Merlin's. A small smile crossed his face. "Never in a thousand years would I have imagined this... me... explaining... _anything_... to a high priest." 

"I don't know nearly as much as everyone out there seems to believe."

"My sister says the man who thinks he knows it all, knows nothing. Plus, you are still young, My Lord."

"Enough with this My Lord business! I am no one's Lord. _You_ on the other hand, are. Yet you won't let me say it." Merlin folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"No one calls me Lord when I am home. I am simply Thomas. I use the title here because it is what this kingdom understands. You, on the other hand. In Wildwood I would be serving _you_." 

Merlin gulped at the words and felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. He tried shifting his weight to lean against the table, but he misjudged it's placement and stumbled. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Well we aren't _in_ Wildwood. We are in Camelot. You are a foreign prince and I am the King's servant."

"You may be right, but that doesn't change that your soul is part of the Old Religion. You are a figurehead of my faith. I grew up knowing that I must do anything a person in your position asked of me. My Lord." There was a small smirk toying at the corners of his full lips. 

A tiny sound rose in Merlin's throat and he fidgeted with his arms. "I asked you to stop calling me that. But you have not stopped. If you are to do as I say, then stop saying it to get a rise out of me, alright?" Thomas raised his eyebrows and let his head fall to the side, glancing up and down. Merlin caught the once over and became acutely aware of the reaction he was having. He shifted uncomfortably and Thomas chuckled softly before wincing in pain. "Serves you right!" 

"Indeed, my..." Thomas stopped and locked eyes. "Indeed it does, Merlin. I acquiesce. I shall refrain from calling you 'my lord.'"

Merlin nodded and shook a finger in Thomas' direction. "And you shall let _me_ call _you_ that. In fact you shall let me serve you as if you were any other royal visitor. Though Arthur is not his father magic is still not welcome. Who and what I am _must_ remain hidden."

"As you wish." He took a few slow breaths. "If it is your desire, I will play along and let you serve me. So long as you understand I cannot promise to maintain the illusion once we have left Camelot."

For a moment Merlin opened his mouth, but then he stared, realizing the words he just heard. "Once we have left Camelot? I didn't... I don't know nearly enough to... you're presuming a lot so soon, Lord Thomas."

"The heart of a priest is always led by the Goddess. When he hears her call he cannot help but follow." Thomas smiled. "You are still unsure of yourself, Merlin. But She trusts in you. And I, for my part, believe Her." 

There were several moments of silence where the two men simply stared before Merlin let his eyes dart down. "Let me see first if I can heal your wound enough to get you to your chambers."

"My chambers? Am I not to stay here?"

Merlin's mind raced at the thought of Thomas staying just outside his door. It definitely had it's appeal... "If you cannot move of course you may, but it would probably be best if you didn't. You need your rest and you wouldn't get much in here. I sleep right through that door." Thomas raised an eyebrow and Merlin coughed. "I mean." His breathing quickened and he felt the flush grow from his neck to his cheeks. "I snore. My Lord."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I know you wish to maintain the pretense but must you do so here? Now? There is no one here to hear your act."

"You said you would do as I wish and it is what I wish. You know most people wouldn't find it such a chore to allow someone to serve them."

"Could you imagine your king making such a request of you?"

Merlin coughed. "If Arthur made such a request I would be sure he was cursed. He can't get dressed on his own."

"Well don't worry, I won't ask you to help me dress. Unless you wish to." Thomas smirked and Merlin made a tiny squeak as he breathed in. The man winked at Merlin and chuckled, just barely.

"That's not what I..." He coughed and cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _Focus, Merlin._ "Because of your wound I actually wouldn't recommend you trying to put anything on or take anything off without assistance. It may reopen and start bleeding."

Thomas nodded sagely. "If you insist, you may help me to undress." His voice was monotone, sounding completely serious. 

Merlin felt the heat rising through his skin again, fueled by a touch of anger at how nonchalant this man was acting. "Do you want to see if you can sit up? Get you to your chambers faster?" 

"Am I bothering you, Merlin?" 

His eyes narrowed, and he couldn't help but notice an affectation that reminded him distinctly of Arthur. "No. Of course not. Just that your chambers are much more comfortable than where you are now." 

"And if I like board-like sleeping arrangements? If pillows and fluff bother me?" 

"Then by all means stay here. I will stay in your chambers, though, so they get to good use." Merlin rolled his eyes, suddenly annoyed. "Come on. Sit up you prat." 

"I was stabbed." 

"You were. I bound your wound. Stop whining and come on. I don't know if I can take your obnoxious attitude for much longer." 

Thomas smirked and propped himself up a bit. Merlin gave him a hand in slowly, carefully sitting up. "Is that how you speak to your king?" 

"It is, actually." Gaius' voice resonated through the room and Merlin distinctly wondered how he didn't hear him come in. "But then again Merlin has spent his share of time in the stocks." When Gaius rounded the corner he stopped and stared. "You are Boann's kin." 

"I am surprised any in Camelot remember her." Thomas' demeanor changed. He was stoic, chin lifted with pride, posture perfect, which it should not have been able to be. 

"I am an old man with a long memory." Gaius approached Thomas. "I never thought I would see any from Wildwood ever again." 

"Um, excuse me." Merlin furrowed his brow. "Could you either include me in this conversation or help me escort him to his chambers?" 

"It must be a bad situation if you have come here. Morgana has struck the heart of Wildwood if she sends one of her finest sons into tentative lands such as this." 

"Yes, alright, she cursed his sister and I'm supposed to," Merlin waved his fingers dismissively. "Make it go away."

"Sister." Gaius looked pained. "How long has it been since your mother passed?" 

"It has been five years since the Goddess called her." Thomas' voice was firm, proud. "How do you..." 

"I knew one of Boann's aunts." 

"Either explain or be quiet, would you? I'm supposed to break some curse so I could use as much information as possible." 

"Alice, Merlin, was originally from Wildwood. Youngest sister of Queen Etain. This young man's grandmother." Gaius came over and rested a hand on Thomas' arm. "You have not come in vain, son of Boann. You are in good hands with Merlin." 

Both Thomas and Gaius turned their gaze to Merlin. He couldn't help but feel immensely uncomfortable, like they were in on some secret he still only partly knew. "Speaking of." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to escort Lord Thomas to his chambers." 

Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas. The younger man chuckled. "He asked me to allow him to treat me as any visiting Lord. I cannot tell him no." 

Merlin flushed. "Yes. Now come on, My Lord. To your chambers." He slid an arm around him and propped him up, trying to balance the larger man's weight against his own slender frame. 

"Wait." Gaius slipped to a corner and came back with a robe. He started fidgeting with it, putting one of Thomas' arms through the sleeves, over his shoulder, around his back, finally threading through the other arm. "Covered, Thomas." He looked at Merlin. "Convention states that people of Wildwood must not show their tattoos to those who do not follow the Old Religion." 

"Noted." Merlin let Gaius tie the belt so that Thomas' chest was fully covered. They slipped out and walked to the chambers in silence. 

~*~*~*~

Merlin closed the door and got Thomas settled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I must say, your king is generous for providing such amenities." 

"He's not so bad as he comes across at first." He ran a hand over the bandages, checking that nothing had seeped though. "Alright, I'll come back with your dinner in a few hours, but rest, please." 

"You must serve me dinner as well?" Thomas rolled his eyes. "Does your king not have staff enough to do that without forcing you to as well?" 

"It would not be forcing me. It would give me a chance to see you again." As soon as the words left his lips he gulped. "I mean, that's the point of why you're here, isn't it?" 

Thomas smiled. "And here I thought you didn't care." 

"Morgana is a threat to Arthur..." Merlin's gaze went to the floor. "To Camelot. If your sister can help fight her and I can help help her..." 

"So this is about Arthur?" Thomas cocked his head. "The man who knows nothing about who you really are and treats you like a servant?" 

"I am his servant. Is there something wrong with that? Is there something wrong in..." 

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with working _for_ someone. Back home there are housekeepers and cooks and laundresses but they are all paid enough to support their families and more importantly they are treated as human beings, not as _less_ just because of their station." 

"He's not so bad. He is bound by rules that he can't break yet. He has not been king long enough to change everything that must be changed..." 

"Why are you so defensive of him, Merlin? When you have to hide who you are for him? When you can't even..." 

"Do you believe in destiny, Lord Thomas? I didn't, for a long time. And part of me is still... still not sure I believe... but..." He sighed and locked eyes with the other man. "It is Arthur's destiny to unite Albion. And it is mine to make sure he lives long enough to do so." 

Thomas was silent. He stared at Merlin so intently Merlin's breathing quickened. "You are greater than I'd even imagined." 

A small noise escaped Merlin's throat before he started laughing. "You don't have to use flattery, Lord Thomas. I said I would help." 

"It was not intended as flattery." Thomas smiled. "Merely an observation and a musing at how the Goddess found me worthy of this task. Of being in your presence." 

Merlin desperately tried to hold back the flush that was spreading to his cheeks. "Look." He stood up, readying himself to leave. "I know... I know in the circles of the Old Religion I've somehow become some sort of... icon. Figurehead. But it's... it's uncomfortable to be treated that way. Can you just treat me as any other man?" 

Thomas pushed himself up, in spite of Merlin's protesting glares. He held up a hand as he began walking with him to the door. "I do not know if I could treat you as _any other_ man. But I will be more than willing to treat you as a man." 

There was a slight inflection in his voice and when Merlin opened the door and turned to look Thomas had a smirk on his face that sent a pleasant chill up his spine. After a moment of silence and intent staring Merlin coughed and stepped through the doorway, turning back at the last moment. "Thank you. Lord Thomas. I'll return with your dinner in a few hours." 

"Thank you." Thomas inclined his head and stuck out his hand. "I will see you in a few hours then." 

Merlin clasped the man's hand and shook twice. Just as he was about to pull away Thomas lifted Merlin's hand to his lips, eyes locked. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find words, so his lips just fluttered. Footsteps came from down the corridor and Merlin pulled his hand away. Arthur stood staring, brow furrowed. Merlin bowed his head to Thomas and quickly made his way back to Gaius. 


	2. Memory and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has its players; every player has their story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many many thanks to sksdwrld. You've helped me more than you can even know.

Thomas frowned as he watched Merlin run off, but when he heard footsteps from the other direction the urgency made sense.

"Well I was going to make sure you were comfortable and availing yourself of our hospitality, but it seems you didn't need to be told." The king of Camelot strode up, arms folded. He stepped uncomfortably close in an obvious attempt at being threatening. "I don't know how things are done in Wildwood, but I don't tolerate self-righteous lords taking advantage of our servants."

"I apologize, your majesty." Thomas allowed a small smirk to cross his lips. _Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Arthur Pendragon._ A sudden shot of pain tore through his side and he clutched the doorframe. "But I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? I do hope so because it wouldn't bode well for our kingdoms if our first interaction in a lifetime involved throwing your still bleeding carcass out on your backside." Arthur cleared his throat, unfolding his arms, fists clenched at his sides.

"Well that would be a shame." Thomas bit back the annoyed sneer. If Emrys said this man wasn't so bad as he appeared, he had to trust that. Plus, here he was actually defending his servant. "But I assure you, your majesty, it was a misunderstanding." The pain welled up and Thomas' head started spinning. "But may we continue this inside... I believe whatever Merlin gave me for the pain has worn off."

"Of course." Arthur was curt as he stood back and held out his arm. "After you. Lord Thomas."

The shooting white pain coursed through him and he was barely able to stumble into his room and fumble around blindly for a chair. He took a few deep breaths, panting, trying to focus on anything but the pain. When he looked up at Arthur he scoffed. The king was desperately trying to hide a smirk. "I appreciate that you do things differently here, your majesty, but I was simply trying to express my gratitude to Merlin. That is how it is done in Wildwood."

"Expressing your gratitude." He folded his arms.

"Yes, Arthur, expressing my gratitude. He bandaged my wounds and escorted me here." His words were curt as his eyes slammed shut.

"Are you sure you should be so grateful? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

"I was stabbed." Thomas held up a hand to silence whatever Arthur had to say in retort. As much as he wanted to tell the young king off he still had a goal to achieve. Emrys would never be able to leave if Thomas' anger got the better of him with King Arthur. "I am sorry. For everything. As my ways are foreign to you, yours are to me. I have not ventured far from Wildwood in all my years. I'm a bit... unpolished in terms of your court sensibilities. I meant no disrespect."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in judgment, but nodded. "Alright then. I apologize for my harshness. I am very protective of my people and when I saw Merlin running off..."

"I understand, your majesty." Thomas pushed himself upright and bowed his head. He was immensely grateful for the bedpost to lean on as a fresh spike of pain coursed through him. "I do appreciate your hospitality."

"Come now, you look pale." Arthur walked over and extended an arm to steady Thomas. He walked him to the edge of the bed and ensured that he was sitting before he stepped back. "I look forward to when you are well enough to join us in the banquet hall. Our kingdoms reuniting after more than a generation is something... truly worthy of celebrating."

Thomas bowed his head. "Indeed, your majesty." There was the glimpse of the man Emrys had been alluding to, the noble heart capable of doing such great things.

He turned to leave, but stopped just before the door. "And I shall see to it that Merlin brings something to help with the pain... when he brings your dinner."

"Thank you." Thomas bowed his head to keep himself from glaring. _Dinner? Dinner. In a few hours. You are such a gentleman, King Arthur._ With hours to go before any sort of relief, Thomas closed his eyes.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to continue on with you? You are unarmed and Camelot is not always so safe..." The fear in his voice was endearing, and Thomas gently cradled his face._

_"Mordred, my dear, you were contracted to take me this far. I cannot pay..."_

_"It's not payment I'm concerned about, my lord. An extra days journey would not harm me."_

_"I will be fine." Thomas gently placed his lips against the Druid's. Mordred reached up and clung to the back of Thomas' head, deepening the kiss with the desperation of a drowning man. When Thomas finally pulled away he smiled. "I will return in a few days time and you can guide me back to Wildwood, should you have no other charge..."_

_"I will make sure of it, my lord."_

_"Oh will you **stop** calling me that." Thomas theatrically screwed up his face in distaste._

_"But you are." Mordred ignored the light, playful tone. He reached out and squeezed Thomas' hand._

_Thomas rolled his eyes. "I am not. Now stop it or I shall perish on purpose just to spite you for calling me that."_

_Mordred shoved Thomas backwards. "Do not joke of such things, my..." he paused. "Thomas. Albion needs you to succeed. Your kingdom. Your sister..."_

_"Yes, I'm aware of all that is dependant on this task being successful. But I must go the rest of the way alone." Thomas shifted the bag on his shoulder. "You say he is the king's servant?"_

_"And apprentice to the court physician. He goes by..."_

_"Merlin. Yes." A small smile crossed his lips. "I enjoyed the journey with you, Mordred. Be well." Thomas laid a kiss on the Druid's forehead, lingering for a moment, whispering a prayer of protection._

_"You as well, Lord Thomas." Mordred bowed his head and lowered to a knee. "Until your safe return."_

_He had thought to argue the gesture, but time being of the essence Thomas nodded, turned, and walked off. He was not more than an hour's walk from where he parted ways with Mordred when he got the distinct impression that he was being followed. And not his overly protective guide, but several people. He could not use any visible magic, on the chance that the ones who were watching him were knights of Camelot. A faint sound caught his attention; an arrow taking flight from it's bow. Thomas muttered a spell to slow down time, turned, and grabbed the arrow as it came perilously close to his chest. After breaking it in half he backed up against the trunk of a large tree. The men who emerged were clothed as knights with black capes; these men were not of Camelot. Aside from a small hunting knife Thomas had no weapons. He'd never had need; those in Wildwood used magic and brute strength to defend themselves when they had to, and it usually worked. But here there was only so much he could do._

_"You don't look like you're from Camelot." One of the men hopped off his horse and strode over._

_"Neither do you. Perhaps we can guide each other."_

_"Oh yes, let's do that. But first why don't you unburden yourself, eh? That bag looks rather heavy." A second man came from his flank._

_"I appreciate your concern, but it's much lighter than it looks. Mostly clothes."_

_"This one's quite cheeky." A third man came from behind the first. "I've enough of these games. Give us your bag, we shall all be on our merry way."_

_"Oh, I see. You're haphazardly trying to rob me. Thank you for clarifying, but I'm not really interested." Thomas swallowed, and began again whispering the spell to again slow time. Just as the final words slipped from him the first man lifted his sword. He was easily able to duck out of the way and barrel into him, making him collide with the man behind him. Thomas turned and spun away in time to miss sword of the man who had flanked him. He kicked his knees out from under him and grabbed the hilt of the sword, stabbing it so the man was pinned to the ground by his cloak. His sister, his people, would never forgive him if he raised a weapon against another man. For a moment he lost his focus and when he turned back both men were coming at him. He ducked one but the other was in the way; Thomas was stuck between the man and the tree. The sword was coming right for him, aimed for just below his ribs, angled upwards. But just as he closed in, the man stumbled as if he was pushed, and the sword instead went into the flesh of his side._

Thomas opened his eyes from his meditative memory. The man had faltered when there was nothing in his way. By all rights Thomas should have perished. The sword would have pierced his lungs and his heart, there would have been no saving him. Then what...

_Thomas held the moment still and let his eyes dart back through the trees. He could not see much, but he saw golden eyes flared against pale skin. "Mordred..."_

His eyes jerked open with the rattling of the heavy door. "Lord Thomas, I've brought you your dinner..." Merlin cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

"Please tell me you brought something for the pain."

"Yes!" Merlin set the tray down on a table and picked up a bottle. "Arthur mentioned you would probably be needing it."

"Probably." Thomas scoffed before flinching and resting his head back against the headboard. "He had to help me to bed. I could barely stand."

"Did he come back? After I left?"

"He came in after you left. Accusing me of taking advantage of you." His gaze darted to the priest. "You should have mentioned that you were more than just his servant, Emrys."

"More than..." Merlin furrowed his brow, but then swallowed and looked away. "I'm his friend is all."

"His friend." Thomas opened his mouth as Merlin brought the vial to his lips. He swallowed carefully and exhaled loudly. "Merlin that man was acting like a buck who had just come across another male in his territory, near his mate. He was posturing. Possessive."

"He's just protective of his people, Thomas. I swear."

He took several deep breaths as the tincture worked it's way through "I will take you at your word, Emrys. I'm afraid I do not have the strength yet to argue."

"I think I can help with that..." Merlin clasped his hands and put his knuckles to his lips briefly. "I've been spending the past few hours doing some research." He released his hands and let them hover over Thomas' chest. "If you don't mind?"

"By all means." Thomas nodded and smiled. The more he was around this man the more taken he was.

"So, I found that the ink used in your tattoos... your ritual marks... has a hint of magical properties that can have a pain relieving and mood elevating effect if activated properly..." Merlin trailed off as he started chanting, hands lingering just above the raven on Thomas' chest.

As his eyes glowed a tingling started in Thomas' skin. It warmed him and he couldn't help the small hum that escaped his throat. Merlin's hands moved over to the other side of his chest, lips still moving as he whispered the spell. Thomas' chest pimpled with the energy rolling through his flesh, hairs brushing against the heel of Merlin's right hand. The spellwork continued, the priest's hands moving from one mark to the next across his chest, shoulders, and arms before moving to his stomach. It _was_ working quite well in relieving Thomas' pain; he in fact felt intoxicated with all the energy dancing through him. His eyes rolled back and lids shut as it built. In his mind's eye he could still see Merlin, whispering, working over his marks with intense focus. The man shone with a light Thomas had only ever seen once, though for the life of him he couldn't place it. Thomas was struck with his beauty, the strength in his features. He felt his entire body pulse, the blood moving through him, his skin prickling. Merlin's hand gently pulled down the waist of his trousers to expose the mark that spread from the hollow of his hip to just above his belt line. Thomas' mouth opened in a small gasp, panting for air. As the energy that had been coiling in his upper body started surging down towards the priest's palms Thomas suddenly grabbed Merlin's wrist. "You should stop there, Emrys."

"I'm sorry, I..."

"It's alright." Thomas gulped a mouthful of air and then blew it out. "I don't want to offend you, is all." Merlin's eyebrow raised. "To say that elevates one's mood is... an understatement. My lord." Merlin's eyes darted down, lingering a few moments on the bulging fabric before swallowing and looking back. Thomas took a few breaths as the magic still danced through him. "There is a story of one of our ancient queens, who had taken a lover. One day, out hunting, a buck had charged him, running him through. She was grief stricken as he was surely on his deathbed, and performed this... so that his body would... respond... that he could give her the heir she had yet to conceive."

"You knew it would happen and you let me do it anyway?" Merlin affected an annoyed expression that Thomas didn't think was entirely convincing. Though he knew he wasn't exactly in a mind to think otherwise. "Maybe Arthur was right. Maybe you are trying to take advantage...."

"I was in _pain_. I wasn't thinking of consequences beyond ridding myself of it." Thomas was a little biting, trying to distract from the situation.

"Forgive me for finding it a little hard to believe, what with your courtly gesture earlier today..."

"I'm offended that you think my courting is so bumbling that I would jump from kissing your hand to duping you into using your powers to arouse me." Thomas propped himself up to a sitting position. "There are appropriate steps and this jumped over quite a few so if you don't mind could we please..."

"But you aren't denying that earlier you were in fact..."

Thomas reached out and put his palm to the side of Merlin's face, rubbing his thumb against the priest's lips, urging them closed. "Merlin, I am famished. Would you care to dine with me?" He smiled and dropped his hand, letting it rest on Merlin's arm.

"I..." Merlin swallowed and then laughed. "I was actually going to ask if I could. If I'm going to save your sister I'd thought it would serve us well for me to know more. I even brought my dinner along with yours, hoping..."

"Hoping or presuming, Merlin?" Thomas grinned. "Do you need me to get up..."

"Would you..." Merlin gave an exasperated sigh and ran his hand over the bandages. "I'm going to need to rewrap you first."

Thomas sat up straighter. "I'm hardly going to argue with my physician."

"I'm not..." Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head, reaching for a basket by his feet and setting it on the table beside them. "Just, stay still." Thomas stared down at him as the man began to unwind the old bandages. Merlin's face was intimately close, each breath that puffed over Thomas' skin sent shivers up and down his spine. Oh, the magic had definitely worked. He felt no pain; everything was in fact immensely pleasurable, every glancing touch, every wisp of fabric against bare skin. When Merlin finally removed everything he reached into the basket and pulled out a cloth, dipping it in one of the small bowls of water. His fingers brushing over Thomas' flesh, separated by just that thin fabric, sent sensations through him that he could barely handle. Thomas bit his lip and closed his eyes, forcing his mind into meditation.

_"Queen Brigit, I admire you and everything about your kingdom." Morgana paced through the temple, circling the throne. "The goddess is revered, the Old Religion practiced and encouraged, not demonized. And women hold the positions of power." She passed by Thomas and stopped, the back of her fingers grazing the side of his face and neck. "Men are ornaments to be used for your bidding."_

_"I don't think you understand, Lady Morgana." Brigit inclined her head. "They are not ornaments to be used. They are balance, as the God is to the Goddess."_

_Morgana looked over her shoulder at the queen and smirked. "Oh come now, I have heard of your rituals for Imbolc and Ostara and Beltane. Your fertility rites. The Goddesses' power and desire pouring through you, more than half a dozen men used by you and your fellow priestesses simply to become with child. If I ever had any desire for children I would love to participate. Seems quite delectable. Tell me," Her hand trailed down Thomas' chest and barely tugged down his pants, exposing his ritual mark. She smirked and cocked her head as she stared. "Does the Goddess stop you before you mount your brother?"_

_Thomas grabbed her hand and threw it back, sneer on his face. "The Goddess does not share your twisted desires, Morgana Pendragon."_

_"You dare speak to me, vile man!" Her hand circled his neck and began choking him with a force beyond her physical strength. Thomas did his best not to squirm under her power. "Brigit you should teach your brother manners. He does not speak to a high priestess with such freedom."_

_With a narrowed gaze and a flick of her hand Brigit pushed Morgana away from Thomas. "And you should mind your manners, Morgana. High priestess though you may be, I am as well, in addition to being Queen. This is my kingdom and as my brother Thomas is crown prince. You do not come here seeking aide and assault members of the royal family."_

_A smile crept onto Morgana's lips. She reached in the satchel attached to her waist and pulled something out, crushing it beneath her fingers, dust spilling on the floor. When Thomas saw he attempted to move on her, to stop her, but Morgana shoved him back before he came too close. She turned her head and shook it, making a small tsk sound. "Now now, little prince. The women are talking." Her eyes glowed and her lips moved silently, lifting him in the air. His legs dangled helplessly, his windpipe constricted against her magical force. "I did not come here seeking aide, Brigit. I came for your unconditional surrender." The queen stood and raised her arms. Thomas fell to the ground as smoke began curling around their feet. Brigit began shaking and stumbled back, falling against the throne and sliding to the ground. "There is work to be done and I cannot have Wildwood stand in my way."_

"Thomas?" Merlin's voice snapped though the meditative haze. The priest's hand rested on Thomas' arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I..." He looked down and realized his wound had been rewrapped. "I'm fine." When Merlin's hand squeezed his wrist Thomas felt his quickened pulse slow, his breath steady. "Thank you." 

The concern in Merlin's face shifted to a smile. "Alright. Well then. Shall we eat then?" He got up and gathered the tray, scurrying about getting everything settled. Thomas watched him, a bit in awe at the care this man took in everything he did. He was a High Priest. He could make that obnoxious prat of a king walk around thinking he was a goose, but he willingly subordinated himself. Alibi with a cheeky attitude, but still he continued believing in his king, in the promise of his future. It was a strength of character Thomas found incredibly attractive. "It should still be hot. I had to take Arthur his first, but..." Merlin looked up and cocked his head at Thomas' intent stare. "Have I got something in my teeth?"

Thomas laughed and reached up, pinching Merlin's lips to reveal his teeth. "No." He spoke as succinctly as possible while trying to hold back a laugh. "No. I am just reveling in the comfort of your presence."

"Comfort..." Merlin scoffed and bowed his head, obviously trying not to blush. "Comfort in my presence?"

"The Old Religion is not welcome here. As such I was sure I would feel quite outcast and looked down upon. But here you are... like an anchor for my homesick heart." Thomas let the moment pass quietly between them, gentle smile on his lips. "Now. Shall we eat?"

"Yes," Merlin gulped and nodded, fidgeting about, settling the tray on Thomas' lap and his own plate on the end table. "I need to ask you more about what happened with your sister. The kind of curse, what she used. I must know what I am up against."

As they ate Thomas recounted the story, letting Merlin pry details out of him that he hadn't realized he'd left out. The smoke was blue, the dust silver and shimmering as it left her fingers. His sister was the only one that coughed as the smoke reached her face. Her eyes changed color, briefly, from blue to brown before changing back. After each memory he paused, chewing his food for longer than was necessary. As he reached the end he sighed. "So I had to seek you out, Emrys. I could not stop it. I could not protect her."

"It's not your fault, Thomas. Morgana is powerful and angry which is a dangerous combination. I will do all that I can." He stood and started gathering plates. "I will research more tonight, and hopefully I will come up with something." He paused and turned back. "I will come up with something. I promise."

 _Your heart is almost as beautiful as you are, Emrys._ Thomas let the thought slip from his mind to Merlin's. Perhaps it was the magic still pulsing through him, but he couldn't stop it. 

Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned to fully face him. His cheeks were flushed, but he bit the corner of his lip. "Tell me, Thomas. You said there were appropriate steps for your courtly behaviour. May I ask what would follow your gesture from this afternoon?"

"Well." Thomas twisted himself, draping his legs over the edge of the bed and settling his feet on the floor. "I would generally offer a dinner invitation." He pushed himself up and walked over, slowly to the other man. "And if I felt it would be received well," Thomas narrowed the distance between them, taking the tray from him and setting it down on the table next to them. "End the evening with a kiss."

"That," Merlin gulped and took a shuddering breath. "That does sound far more appropriate. And I can't imagine it not being received well."

Thomas reached up and stroked Merlin's cheek. "I'm glad you think that. I don't really have much more of a plan. I wasn't expecting Emrys to be... like you." Just as Merlin was about to open his mouth to respond Thomas leaned in and let his lips brush against the priest's. In half a breath Merlin reached up and let his hand mirror Thomas', cradling his cheek, his own lips responding rather than merely receiving. Thomas felt a chill run the length of his spine; every hair on his body prickled with energy. With one daring dart of his tongue he parted Merlin's lips, dancing with the other man's tongue. He knew if he allowed himself he could lose himself in this man, and with forced restraint he pulled away.

They both stared into the other's eyes. Merlin leaned forward and bit Thomas' bottom lip before standing back, grin on his face. He quickly picked up the tray again. "Rest well tonight, Lord Thomas." And with that he slipped out, leaving Thomas to stumble breathlessly to bed.


	3. Exhausted Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For so long Arthur was all Merlin could see; every action understandable; every missed opportunity defensible. But it's tiresome, doing all that defending with nothing in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thanks to sksdwrld for being my beta, my encouragement, and my graphic designer.

Merlin took a deep breath as he left Lord Thomas' chambers and headed to the kitchen. He was a grown man feeling young and foolish over a kiss. But it had been a long time since he felt wanted, attractive, desirable. There was actually part of him - that he hated- that actually felt guilty. He could only pine for Arthur for so long without reciprocation. A part of him was sure it was only a matter of time, that eventually Arthur would see. But his heart - and the rest of his body - was tired of waiting. A smile crept onto his face.

"Merlin! The king wanted you to go to his chambers." Merlin blinked as Audrey called out to him from the kitchen.

"What for?"

"I didn't ask, you nitwit, I'm just passing along the message. He did seem perturbed that he couldn't find you, though. Bring him some rolls. He'll go easy on you." She winked and nodded at a basket beside her.

"Bringing him stale bread to appease him?" He laughed and ducked from her swat as he picked up the basket. "Thank you." Merlin turned back around, heading to the king's chambers, mildly annoyed. He wanted to go back to Gaius, to research the curse laid on Queen Bridgit. And maybe perhaps spend some time recalling the feeling of Lord Thomas' lips in the privacy of his bedroom. But Arthur called, and he had to answer. Story of his life. With a knock on the door he pushed his way into the king's chambers. "You asked for me?"

"Where have you been?" Arthur's voice came from behind the dressing screen. He poked his head out. "I'm out of clothes."

"You can't be out of clothes. I did your laundry two days ago. You have enough to..." Merlin gulped when Arthur walked out into the room, arms folded, in nothing but his linen sleeping shirt.

"Well then explain to me how this is all I have left?" Arthur nodded at the basket overflowing with clothes. "I need something to wear by morning. Can't very well go inviting Lord Thomas to a banquet dressed like this."

The image was to much for Merlin to handle and he started a coughing fit, simultaneously dropping the basket of rolls. He fumbled around, gathering the fallen spoils. "So," Merlin cleared his throat. "So you're going to have the banquet tomorrow then?"

"If he decides we are _worthy_ of his presence. He hasn't left his chambers since he got here."

"He was stabbed."

"Stabbed." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I've been stabbed. I didn't martyr myself over it." Merlin shot the king a glare with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You complained about a paper cut for three days."

"It hurt."

"He was _stabbed_ Arthur. And coming from a land where there's no real weaponry or battle training he can't exactly be prepared to handle that kind of pain."

"Oh please." Arthur snorted and folded his arms again. "The people of Wildwood think themselves so above everyone because they don't use weapons. They are not defenseless people, Merlin. They are trained - all of them - in magic as self defense. I don't even know if I trust this Lord Thomas. They could very well be in league with Morgana. This could easily be a trap."

"I don't think it is." Merlin picked up the overflowing basket of clothes and set it on the table in front of him. "He seems genuinely concerned, Arthur."

"You would think that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin furrowed his brow and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Oh please. He's fawning all over you like he's never seen a healer who _didn't_ use magic. Kissing your hand like a lady in court?" Merlin started to stutter a response, but Arthur walked over and held up a hand. "It's alright, Merlin. I know more times than not I don't show you how grateful I am. It's nice to feel appreciated." Arthur clapped Merlin on the back with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're..." Merlin swallowed. "You're welcome?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I've thanked you before."

"If you say so."

"I'm sure I have." Arthur pursed his lips in thought for just a moment before giving Merlin an expectant look. "And I will again if you get that laundry clean, dry, and folded by morning."

"By morning?" Merlin scoffed. "And I suppose I'll just do without sleep, then?"

"You always find time to get some shut eye, Merlin. Like when we're planning our defenses." Arthur raised an eyebrow as Merlin picked up the basket. "And if you could check to see my armor is polished."

"What if I can't?" Merlin muttered into the pile of clothing towering over his face. The not unpleasant, mildly arousing, musky smell of Arthur wafted into his lungs and his head swam. He turned just to stealthily glance at him standing in his nightshirt, that Merlin noted was getting rather dingy. Part of him wanted to mention it to see what Arthur would do. But then of course the prat had to open his mouth.

"I have faith in you, Merlin. But don't worry. There are plenty of other people in Camelot who would be more than capable of keeping up with your basic duties."

"Well perhaps you wouldn't run out of clothes so fast if you weren't a slob that spilled copious amounts of food all over yourself. Dining etiquette is something you should learn as King, don't you think?" Merlin smirked, even as Arthur shoved him out the door.

~*~*~*~

Merlin grumbled all the way down to the washroom. It was almost completely empty, save for one of Audrey's girls scrubbing aprons in the corner. He held back a glare. She wasn't really doing anything wrong, but if she'd been gone he could use his magic to get the clothes washed and the armor polished in half the time and be able to research more about Queen Brigit's curse. And Wildwood. And Lord Thomas.

"You alright?" The voice from right in front of him startled Merlin. The girl was holding out a washboard. "Merlin? You've been standin' there starin' for an awful long time."

"Oh, yes, yes... um.." Merlin furrowed his brow. He should know her name.

"Sarah." She rolled her eyes. "See you every day you don't even remember my name."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and Arthur gave me all this to wash before morning so he can have that banquet for Lord Thomas." He cleared his throat and set the basket down, taking the washboard from Sarah and sitting down.

"Yeah, that mess. He changes the menu every hour. Audrey had to cut him off after the fifth change. First it's elaborate, then it's humble, then downright bland, then back... It's like he can't decide if he wants to impress him or kick him on his handsome arse." Merlin laughed. "Oh! Merlin, you had to bandage his wounds, tell me..." She bit her lip. "He as attractive with the shirt off?"

"Sarah Sarah Sarah," Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry you've experienced false advertising before."

"Knights." She rolled her eyes. "Got all that armor on can't tell if it's muscle or flab on that gut." Sarah paused expectantly. "Well? Is he..."

"He's my patient, Sarah. I shouldn't discuss it with you." He smirked and started scrubbing one of Arthur's shirts. With a wink he nodded to the washboard. Sarah laughed and hummed, then went back about her own washing. Merlin focused back on the shirt, grumbling about the perpetual mess on Arthur's sleeves and scrubbing with exceptional force against the washboard. His mind flashed to Lord Thomas' toned stomach. He shook his head and tried focusing on the shirtsleeve. Arthur's shirtsleeve. Vigorously rubbing against Lord Thomas' toned stomach. He bit his lip and for a moment lost himself, shaken out of it only by Sarah's laughter. With a start he dropped the shirt in the soapy water.

"Looks _that_ good, does he?" Sarah giggled. Merlin started stuttering as he fumbled to get the shirt back out of the bucket. "Oh don't worry. He's an impressive sight. Standing up and presenting himself to the King when he's been stabbed in the stomach? When most of those _knights_ would be bawling on the floor. That's a man right there. I'm a bit jealous I don't get to serve at that banquet so I can take a gander at him all fancied up."

"Can't you switch off with someone?"

"I don't have anything so nice as to serve there." Sarah shook her head.

"Ask Gwen. I'm sure she's got something." Merlin smiled. "You deserve a bit of fun. Even if it is serving pretentious knights and our prat King." He scoffed and hung the shirt up over the line to dry.

"You're really so lucky, Merlin. You have no idea."

"Lucky? That I get the privilege of washing Arthur's grungy shirts and polishing his filthy armour?"

"That he favors you so. I mean doing other people's washing isn't so grand a thing, but you go with him practically everywhere. He trusts you"

Merlin suddenly felt awash with guilt. He shrugged off Sarah's words and went back to the task at hand. _Why should I feel guilty? So he trusts me. It's not like he's ever said anything to make me think it's more than just a friendship. A very out of balance one at that. Am I supposed to wait around? Am I supposed to be chaste on the off chance my King actually removes his royal head from his attractive royal arse..._ He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He hung up the trousers and when he looked down at the basket he noticed something under the wrinkled mess. _Not_ wrinkled clothes. Merlin picked up a shirt and a pair of trousers and sneered, throwing the dirty clothes into the wash bucket. "He has no bloody clothes because he didn't look in the bloody basket. They're all there. I hate telling you, Sarah, but our king is a helpless idiot."

"Well, look at it this way." She tied holding back a chuckle. "At least you won't be doing laundry all night."

"I suppose there's that." Merlin snorted and sat back down. _It's like he's trying to overwork me. Maybe he is jealous. Maybe he just doesn't know how to say anything. And he's under so much pressure to find a queen and have an heir..._ He sighed, disappointed that so quickly he went back to defending Arthur's behaviour. When the few items were done being washed he headed to gather the armour. At least when he saw it it was apparent that it did, in fact need polishing. Rather badly.

He spent the rest of the evening and well into the darkest part of the night making sure everything shone, feeling guilty for his flirtations with Lord Thomas, and defending Arthur's reactions. So much was expected of him as King of Camelot. He had to both fulfill his father's legacy and outshine it; he had to prove he was in fact a _better_ king than Uther. By the time he made it back to collect the dry clothes all he wanted to do was apologize to Arthur for being insensitive. It was too late to take everything back to the King's chambers, so he took everything with him as he went back home, where he fell asleep researching the thousands of types of powders used in curses and the thousands of curses that removed people's magic. Just as he had narrowed it down to a handful of possibilities his eyelids finally gave in to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Merlin woke up to Gaius shaking his shoulder. "Merlin! Arthur wants his things."

"What?" He jolted up, stumbling backwards and knocking over the bench. "Arthur? Arthur! His clothes. And his breakfast. He's going to be cranky on a kingly level." Merlin gathered up the basket of laundry and hurriedly went off in the direction of Arthur's chambers.

"Took you long enough." Arthur was still in bed, covered to the waist, arms folded. "I've been relegated to bed lest any of the ladies from the kitchen should wander in. Which they did, since you were..."

"Oh you poor man." Merlin snipped and set the basket on the end of the bed. "Breakfast in bed."

"I have matters to attend to, Merlin. Matters I can't attend to unless I have trousers. Which you were holding hostage." Arthur flung his legs out of bed and stood up.

"You know almost all the clothes in there were clean?" Merlin glared and pointed at the basket. "Two sets of trousers and two shirts were all that needed washing. Everything else was still folded."

Arthur grabbed the first two things off the top of the pile and glanced sideways, almost guiltily, at Merlin. "Well if you'd hung them up instead of leaving them in the basket."

"You are helpless!"

"I have a lot on my mind, Merlin. And far more responsibilities than the few I ask of you." He snorted and walked behind the changing screen.

"What happened to being appreciative? Grateful?"

"You were late. And rude."

Merlin furrowed his brow angrily. "If I'd been given more time to do everything you asked I wouldn't have been so tired."

"Well if you'd been doing your duties as my servant and not waiting hand and foot on a Lord you don't even know..." The king emerged and tossed his dirty nightshirt at Merlin's head. "Then maybe you would have had more time."

"Is it not my duty also to assist in the care of the people in this court?"

"He is not a member of our court!" Arther barked and stared down at the floor by Merlin's feet. "We don't even know if he can be trusted."

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked out a vest, holding it out and helping Arthur into it. "For someone you're so distrustful of you certainly are throwing him a lavish feast tonight."

"I cannot appear to distrust him without proof that I am right." Arthur shrugged the vest on and tugged at the edges.

"Well letting him writhe in pain for hours without sending for your physician is certainly a way to show how wonderful you think he is." He picked up the belt from a table and fastened it around Arthur's waist. "And accusing him of impropriety is also top on the list of welcoming duties."

"For starters." He turned around and faced Merlin, arms folded. "It wasn't malicious intent that kept me from sending you straightaway. It slipped my mind." When Merlin scoffed Arthur took a step back. "What, you don't believe me? Are you calling me a liar?"

"I didn't say a thing." Merlin shrugged his shoulders dismissively. The more he stood there the more he wanted to leave. After spending all evening reprimanding _himself_ for Arthur's behaviour first thing he acts like an arse.

Arthur stared contemplatively at Merlin, studying him. After a moment he huffed and shook his head. "But more importantly, Merlin, I was concerned for your safety. I know how easily you let people take advantage of you, particularly if they're of a higher station."

"Well that would explain why I'm working for you." Merlin muttered just loudly enough for Arthur to hear. He wanted to incite a reaction, he wanted Arthur to acknowledge the hypocrisy in _him_ accusing someone of taking advantage. Or at least defend himself and say that he never meant to have Merlin feel that way. But they stood there in silence.

Arthur took a loud breath and started pacing the room, winding up leaning over a table with a stack of papers. "All will be mended tonight." He looked up at Merlin. "And thank you. For the laundry. And the armor is..."

"Ready for you should you chose to wear it." Merlin sighed. He nodded at the breakfast tray on the end of the bed. "You want me to take it back to the kitchen?"

"Please." Arthur nodded and pursed his lips in what Merlin often thought was some admission of guilt hidden behind shame. "And could you come back? After Gaius has given you his duties, of course..."

"Of course." Merlin sighed and left the room. He knew Arthur was more than the obnoxious prat. He'd seen it on multiple occasions and already he was changing the way things worked in the kingdom, for the better. So maybe Merlin was just letting his feelings get in the way now. When went into the kitchen he set the tray down and went to Sarah. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, is Lord Thomas' tray ready?"

The woman looked up at him, annoyed expression on her face. "It's already been sent. The king said Lorelei was to take it to him." Merlin blinked. Lorelei was fairly new to the castle. She'd formerly worked at a brothel on the outskirts of the kingdom and Gwaine took a shine to her. In spite of the knight's kindness she was notorious for flirting and making advances on the gentlemen visitors to court. "Can you believe it? That wench! She came back all smug and self satisfied talking about how handsome he was and how polite he was and oh wouldn't it be exciting to go to Wildwood."

"Well, from her that's to be expected..." Merlin responded absently. His mind was on what possible reason Arthur would have had for sending her, knowing her propensity for improper behaviour with guests. _He's testing Lord Thomas' honor. Arthur **actually** thinks Lord Thomas was taking advantage and he wanted to prove he would again. It wasn't some deep seeded concern over me. Just because I want to see jealousy doesn't mean it's actually there._ Without another word he turned and walked off, stopping to gather fresh bandages, herbs, and salves, before heading to check on Lord Thomas.

~*~*~*~

When Merlin knocked on Lord Thomas' door there was no response. "Lord Thomas?" He knocked again, and again nothing. In all likelihood he was asleep, but part of was worried enough that he strained to hear if perchance Lorelei returned. After a moment he decided to go in, timidly looking around. "Lord Thomas?"

_Must you persist in calling me that even now?_ Merlin started and looked around the room, finally catching the back of Thomas' head poking over a chair that had been turned to face the window.

_We are still in Camelot and per our agreement, you must let me treat you as I treat any other Lord._ He walked around the chair to face Thomas. Merlin studied the man and furrowed his brow. "Everything alright?"

"Aside from being a bit unnerved by the buxom young woman you king sent to make sure I was well taken care of? I am fine."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's trying to prove that you can't be trusted. Lorelei has a habit of throwing herself at all the princes and lords that come through Camelot. It's nearly gotten her dismissed from service on a few occasions. And gotten a few Lords thrown out as well."

"She is quite overeager. But she kept very much insisting it was at the urging of Arthur. Prattled on and on through breakfast asking all sorts of questions. Was Wildwood always ruled by _just_ women? Are you allowed to marry? What if you were to fall in love with someone who wasn't _from_ Wildwood? If she returned with you would she be royalty, since you're the Queen's brother? Why do you call yourself Lord Thomas instead of Prince Thomas? You are a Prince, aren't you?"

"Yes, why _don't_ you go by Prince Thomas?" Merlin smirked.

Thomas simply glared in response. "And then she kept insisting on drawing me a bath and helping me bathe. Over and over. I apologized if I offended her, since I know I haven't properly bathed in a while and she went on about how it wasn't that at all, but Arthur _insisted_ she take proper care of me." He chuckled and stood up, the robe he was wearing falling open. "She was not easily persuaded to leave. I had to feign fatigue to get her to go. But she promised she would return. The king would not be satisfied until she had ensured I was satisfied." Thomas raised an eyebrow and stared at Merlin, expecting a response. The problem was, Merlin wasn't quite sure how to respond. Lorelei perhaps exaggerated Arthur's insistence. Or maybe Arthur was truly convinced of Thomas' untrustworthiness. "I got the distinct impression she wanted someone to walk in."

"That's absurd." Merlin shook his head. "Who would she want to walk in on the two of you?"

"Not someone _she_ wanted to walk in. Someone _Arthur_ wanted to walk in." Thomas crossed his arms and leaned against the bedpost. "He wanted you to see how lecherous and dishonorable I am. He wanted you to know I would have my way with anyone in this kingdom."

"You don't know..." Merlin couldn't even finish the thought. He was exhausted from defending Arthur's behaviour towards him.

"You're right. I don't know for certain. But if Arthur did truly send her to me, knowing her propensity for flirting with visiting nobility, I can't imagine he was simply trying to prove to the court that I couldn't be trusted. She is beautiful enough I would imagine she has not been entirely unsuccessful. It would not be surprising or even looked down upon by the majority of people here. No, this was because of you." He reached out and stroked Merlin's cheek with the back of his fingers. "And in spite of my desires I feel it best not to pursue you any farther. I cannot risk Arthur refusing me your assistance with Brigit."

Finally, Merlin felt the anger that had been on the periphery come into full view, settling firmly in front of him. Arthur would have him chaste and alone simply because he didn't like seeing him with anyone else. But he wouldn't _do_ anything himself. It was his charge to protect Arthur, to keep him alive, but it was _not_ part of his duty to sacrifice his own happiness. With pursed lips he reached for the edges of Thomas' robe and pulled them over his shoulders. When Thomas furrowed his brow Merlin stared into him. "If I am here as a healer, I must do my charge. If it is alright with you, My Lord?" His eyes began to shine gold as he hovered his hands over Thomas' chest, repeating the spells from earlier. As he completed each utterance, light began to shine from within the ink. Thomas closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the bedpost. Merlin focused with intent as his hands barely grazed over Thomas' skin. The light danced over him, reverberating with each breath. Merlin paused for a moment as he reached his stomach and looked up. Thomas' eyes were squeezed firmly shut, his delectable lips pressed together in a line; he was intently focused on retaining his control. Merlin did not see a need for that, not anymore. He stood to his full height and pressed his lips against Thomas' and for a moment there was hesitation. _Arthur can decide many things for me, but I refuse to let him dictate everything._ Thomas' eyes bolted open and Merlin pulled just far enough away that he could speak. "I may be skipping a few steps in your proper courting process, My Lord. But I take full responsibility." The words had barely left him when Thomas reached out a hand, placing it on the back of Merlin's head, twining with his hair as he pulled him close again, lips melding together in a kiss fueled by not only their natural desire but the magic Merlin had infused in Thomas' skin. When Merlin pulled away he kept his lips close as his hand grazed over Thomas' torso, finally hovering over the tattoo that was barely visible over the waist of his trousers. His other hand trailed down to the drawstrings, tugging slowly and when they were finally loosened gently pushing them down, letting them fall till Thomas' hardening length stopped them. He never broke Lord Thomas' gaze, and as again he held his hand over that intimately placed mark and began uttering the spell. Halfway through Thomas' other hand gripped onto the back of Merlin's head. So firmly in the Lord's grasp Merlin felt his own reaction became ever more visible. It took everything for him to control his power, to finish the spell, especially with Thomas' breath hot against him, their eyes still locked. As he uttered the last words of the spell Thomas' entire body tensed, and there was a sharp intake of breath. Merlin's hand tugged the fabric of Thomas' trousers away and let them fall. His hand wrapped around Thomas' cock and his thumb danced over the head, glistening with arousal.

Thomas moaned and finally pulled Merlin's lips back to his. The supple fullness of Lord Thomas' mouth almost made Merlin want to lose himself in this, in the desperate kisses as he kept teasing his head, petting and stroking, getting it slick and sticky. But Merlin's own arousal was becoming more and more apparent, achingly erect. With every ounce of willpower he pulled himself out of the kiss. He smirked and bit Lord Thomas' plump bottom lip, moaning just a little as the other man's eyes rolled and shut for half a breath. Merlin released his grasp on Thomas and licked his fingers, tasting the spoils. He couldn't help himself as he lasciviously put each one in his mouth and sucked. Thomas' fingers tugged at Merlin's hair, clenching with the tension of restraint. Merlin smirked and grabbed at Thomas' waist as he attempted to kneel, but Thomas' grasp on him tugged him back upright. _You should never be on your knees before me, Emrys._

_You told me you must do anything a man of my position asked of you._ For once Merlin acknowledged the power flowing through him, lifting his chin and staring down Lord Thomas. _Then you shall let me do as I wish_. His fingers dug into Thomas' hips and he practically pulled himself down, filled with the need to taste him, to feel the weight of him in his mouth, to bring him to the precipice and then let it fill him elsewhere. With each thrust of his head he moaned, and after each moan a rumble emanated from Thomas' chest. He lost himself in the act, tongue dancing, mouth sucking, nails digging half moons into the other man's hips. But his own desire surged through him and he stood, pulling Thomas against him, rubbing the painfully aroused bulge against Thomas. Their lips found each other and Thomas' hands loosened their grip, one actually trailing down Merlin's back, pressing into the fabric of his trousers as he went down his cleft and rubbed tiny circles at his entrance. _Take it_. Even in his mind Merlin couldn't help but plead; all sense of composure left him. Thomas' eyes widened and his breath quickened. _You heard me, Lord Thomas. Take it_.

In a movement so quick he couldn't even register the action Merlin found himself face first against the bedpost with Thomas' cock teasingly thrusting between his thighs. One arm wrapped across him as the other slid down, his hand slipping beneath his waistband. When Thomas' had him firmly in his grasp he began stroking, breathing hotly into Merlin's ear as now, the other man traced circles around his head. Merlin could feel the beads of moisture escape him and start trailing down his slit, only to be quickly caught with Thomas' deft fingers and rubbed over him. He couldn't even find the sense to put words together and he started gyrating in Thomas' hand. _All in good time, Emrys_. When Thomas' words entered his mind he groaned, and as his lips parted the other man's hand left his cock, fingers sliding into Merlin's mouth. He sucked each finger, slathering his tongue over each. After three fingers had been thoroughly sucked they slid back down, loosening the string on his trousers and shoving them down his hips, around the swell of his arse. Thomas palm caressed the delicate round flesh before, one by one, sliding each slick finger inside of him. It had been too long since another man had pried him open. Merlin moaned with each push, each stretching movement. His head fell back and Thomas' lips found his again. Every gasping noise echoed, muffled into the other man's mouth. He pressed himself back, forcing Thomas' hand deeper inside him. That is what he wanted; what he needed, and without having to say word further the fingers slid out, around Merlin's hips, holding onto them as Thomas' cock was slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed into him. By the time Thomas' chest was flush against him Merlin cried out and it was swallowed by Thomas' lips. _Let me have you. Let me please you_. The hand on Merlin's hip clung to his cock and began stroking as Thomas began thrusting. Merlin's hands grasped the bedpost beneath his head and rolled his hips in time, each movement sending chills through him. Thomas' grip on him tightened and his strokes quickened, as if he knew how close Merlin was to his release, and as his orgasm surged through him Thomas thrust into him harder, faster, until the hand on Merlin's stomach gripped with immense force. Their bodies trembled against each other, waves of aftershocks dancing between them. IT was then that their mouths finally parted, Thomas' cheek falling down against Merlin's shoulder, lips brushing the sweat dampened skin of his neck. When he finally released Merlin's come drenched cock that he spoke in a hot whisper. "It seems I may not have approached this with forethought, My Lord."

Merlin groaned and pushed back against Thomas, which, since he had not yet withdrawn from his arse made each of them gasp. "You think you can call me that now and get away with it?"

Thomas pulled himself out, and chuckled into Merlin's hair. "Are we still playing at the pretense that I must let you treat me as any other Lord? Or is it not pretense and you in fact are more the seductress than Lorelei?"

Merlin elbowed him, gently, on the opposite side from his stab wound. Finally disconnected Merlin reached for a towel, dipping it in a bowl of water before washing himself. Just as he was about to turn around to do the same for Lord Thomas there was a knock at the door. Firm and deliberate, Merlin was not surprised at the voice that followed. "Lord Thomas?"

Arthur. In an instant Merlin jolted to his senses, tossing the towel towards the other side of the room, near the tub. _Go, get in_ Thomas furrowed his brow in question. Merlin stared at the bath and muttered a spell. _The water is warm, just get in!_ Without further questioning Thomas crossed the room and slid into the water.

Another firm knock came. "Lord Thomas?" Merlin took a few breaths, about to open the door when he realized the rather obvious stain on his trousers. He grabbed a towel and held it strategically in front of him. Arthur looked surprised when Merlin answered. "Merlin? What are you doing here?"


End file.
